An Entirely Different Ranma, Altraverse Ahoy!
by rapancheese
Summary: You may choose whichever daughter you like." "I want all three" Oh yeah, this Ranma is just a wee bit diffrent, and he's not the only one...
1. Humble Beginnings

A SPECIAL Author's Note: Alright people, this is definitely an alternate universe fic. I should probably explain how. Well let's see…in this version of Ranma ½ several key things happen. First off, Ranma gets engaged to a lot of people before Akane, wait, that happens normally, but in this one Genma actually drags Ranma along and actually meets the girls, kind of like with Akane. This of course, means Ranma interacts with woman better, but only slightly, there shall still inevitably be malletings (Crap, that's not a word!). Also, Ranma gets cursed earlier, or perhaps arrives at the Tendo's later, either way, Ranma has spent a lot more time with his curse. Actually, let's go with he visits the Tendo's later, because that gives me an excuse for Akane not having a crush on Doctor Tofu. Now, some people may say that Ranma was the only reason she got over her crush with Doctor Tofu, and to those people I say "Shut up you! I REALLY don't want to deal with that in this fic, so just let it go." Is that all? Yeah, I suppose it is. Well, there will be more, but not any that I care to reveal right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic.

Michael Gutin

* * *

An Entirely Different Ranma- Altraverse Ahoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Humble Beginnings

* * *

"My oldest daughter Kasumi, she's nineteen, my middle daughter Nabiki, she's seventeen, pick whichever you like."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

The girls all glared at me, while Pops and Mr. Tendo were one step away from bursting with joy.

I knew what I had to do; it was just too good to pass up. I looked thoughtful for a moment before exclaiming "I want all three!"

Oh man, you should have seen the looks on their faces. Mr. Tendo just looked at me blankly. Pops looked like he had never considered the idea, but it was the best one he had ever heard.

I glance at the sisters. The youngest one fumed at me, you could practically feel the anger radiating of off her. The oldest one looked horrified at the mere thought of it. Even the middle one was caught off guard for a second, before resuming her neutral expression.

I couldn't keep a straight face and longer and burst out laughing. "That was so funny…your faces…priceless…" was all I could utter between bouts of laughter.

The youngest one spoke up first, angrily saying "That was NOT funny!"

I looked around and noticed that the other sisters seemed to agree, then I realized why. "Oh right, I'm sorry. You see, this ain't the first time Pops has gotten me engaged. Usually he'll just say that, eat all the food, steal some stuff, and be on his way. I put up with it 'cause he IS my father after all, but after the time he forgot me, and I nearly got married to…" I shudder, "Anyway, I just felt it's my duty to inform you guys that I doubt my father will stick around much longer month or so. It would be for the best if you just tossed us out right now.

I look outside and groan "Oh man, another day of sleeping in the rain…" I say, mostly to myself.

The oldest on spoke, "You mean you have no place to live Ranma?" she asks.

"Huh? Oh, I guess not, but don't worry, I've never had a home, and I'm used to living outdoors. I don't really care about the rain, except that it means I'll turn into a girl, which is annoying."

I get up to leave, but she speaks again "You can stay with us." I gave her a bewildered look. "Didn't you hear what I said, my old man," I kick him for emphasis "is planning to eat you out of house and home and then leave."

The old man decides he's had enough, and shouts "Be quiet boy! I was planning to do no such thing." He starts his "crying" and says "To think my own son…" is as far as he got before I interrupted him. "Oh can the waterworks Pops!" I yell at him 'I'd be slightly more believable if you didn't use, word for word, that exact same speech for the last THREE TIMES!" I end my speech my tossing him into the koi pond, transforming him into a panda.

I taunt him "What's wrong old man? You have something you want to say? Don't let me stop you, c'mon pops, speak your mind, I'm listening."

He just growls at me. I turn back to the family, "As you can see, the last thing you want is me around."

For the second time, I turn around to leave, and once again I'm stopped. This time it's the youngest one, the angry one. "Kasumi is right, it wouldn't be right to if you have nowhere to go."

I look at her and sigh. I can see the pity in her eyes, great, that's the last thing I need, although a place to stay would be nice…"Alright, if you insist."

I hear the middle daughter mutter something that sounds an awful lot like "freeloader". I turn to her "Make no mistake, I feel bad enough about what me and Pops have done. I'm not ever doing it again; I full intend to earn my keep."

I turn to the older…Kasumi, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to calling them by names, and kindly ask her if she could show me where to put my stuff, and she shows me my room. What a nice girl.

I unpack, which takes no time, and look up to see Akane staring at me. "Can't get enough of me, eh? Can't blame you." I strike a pose and grin. That gets her mad. "You…you…pervert!" she stutters.

"It was a joke, jeez; you gotta light up, you're making it too easy for me."

If looks could kill, I would be a dead man. I realize I better get on her good side while I can, after all, I will be living with her, so I apologize. "Sorry, I sometimes like to joke around like that; I mean no offense by it." I bow, hey, if you're gonna apologize, might as well go all out.

She doesn't say anything, but she grows less angry. Her face softens, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she had the tiniest of smiles on her face, but only for a moment. Her face quickly resumed the annoyed look she had when she had first walked into my room. "I just came in here to tell you that dinner is ready."

When it involves food, I don't need to be told twice, I exit my room, and as I brush past Akane, I whisper into her ear "Being angry all the time doesn't suit you Akane, you're a lot cuter when you smile."

I don't give her a chance to respond, and quickly make my way to the kitchen.

Author's Note: Different, eh? Don't worry people, Ranma is not going to woo Akane that easily, I promise there will be mallets getting swung at skulls. And for those of you who think that Ranma is way OOC, I would like to point out, that he does like to tease Akane. He's just not subtle, so it comes out as an insult, violence ensues, etc…That being said, in this version, do to his dad sticking him with lots of other fiancés, Ranma know a bit more about what to say/not say to a girl. Oh, and by the way, the entire inspiration from this series came to me one day, when I was showing my friend this series. At the part where Soun asked which girl Ranma wanted, 'all three' just popped in my head. So I wrote this. I say this ahead of time, sorry. So I hope you enjoy this, and as usual send me your C&C.


	2. A Friend Indeed

Michael Gutin

An Entirely Different Ranma- Altraverse Ahoy!

Chapter 2

A Friend Indeed

By the time Akane comes down, I'm already eating. I resist the urges to stuff my face as fast as I can, I would have under any other circumstances but this was the start of me making amends for the things me and Pops have done, and I want to do it right. Akane sits down next to me and begins eating. I make eye-contact with her and smile, she blushes just the tiniest little bit. She really is pretty cute. As I think about the food and the new people I've met, I realize living here is going to be better than I thought.

"You're going to school tomorrow" Nabiki informs me. I look over to where Pops is sitting, he usually tries to keep me out of school as often as possible, but this time I don't see any objection from his direction.

"Sure" I say. Why not? I'm not the smartest person, but I'm not as stupid as I look either. No harm in a little education being pounded into my skull.

I finish eating, and I feel pretty tired from all the walking me and Pops had done in the morning, so I excuse my self, and go up to my room. I don't sleep yet though, I have to figure out a way to earn money. Hmm…I think about it, but I come up with nothing, maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow, or maybe…is as far as I get before sleep overtakes me.

I'm awoken as usual buy my father tossing me out of bed. I was about to deal out some well deserved punishment, when I was rudely interrupted.

"Ranma, you better get ready for school or we're going to be late." Okay, so maybe it wasn't that rude, but still, that damned Panda needs a good beating. With a sigh I head downstairs, eat some breakfast, and head for the school. Apparently, Akane was assigned the duty of showing me the way to school. Fine by me, better her than Nabiki, something about her makes me feel that staying as far away from her as I can is a good idea.

As we near the school, I hear Akane mutter "Hate boys, hate boys, hate boys." As we neared the school, I see a hoard of boy at the entrance. I see Akane pull ahead and proceed to knock out all of them one by one. I was so surprised I just stared. She was pretty good, not as good as me, of course, but good just the same. Then I see a familiar face, its Tatewaki Kuno, I hadn't seen him in a long time. I remembered the bet we had made last time I saw him.

He spoke up, "Truly, the boors are such a boorish lot." Ha, seems he still remembered the bet as well. I decided to interrupt him; I jumped down next to Akane.

"Does he always talk like that?" I asked.

Akane gritted her teeth and muttered "Yes."

"Since he's obviously chasing you, I'm guessing he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so?" she answered impatiently, I didn't care, victory was mine!

"Hey bokken boy, looks like I won."

He didn't seem to recognize me at first. "Who dares call out…why if it isn't my favorite half-man."

Yup, he remembered me. Just like old times I launched myself at him to initiate some friendly sparring.

"Hey old buddy." I call out as I feint a kick.

"I'm doing fine, how long has I been?" He responds as he tries to thrust his bokken into my solar plexus.

At this point, I noticed everyone was staring at us. Wanting to find out what was going on, I finished the fight with a deft blow to Kuno's head. He went down, but I didn't hit him too hard, so he was back up in no time.

"Well, you last the bet Kuno."

"I know" he answered. He handed me 100,000 yen.

"And?" I added.

"And I recognize that you are the best, and I am so sorry for ever doubting you, oh amazing Ranma." He said reluctantly.

I laughed. "And don't forget it, True Blunder."

"Oh shut up you transgender freak." He retorted.

Akane, who had been shocked silent the entire time, managed to ask "What's going on?"

I chuckled "It's just a bet I made with Kuno, that speaking poetically and endlessly pursuing a girl is not a good way to get her."

She finally seemed to get it. "You mean Kuno doesn't…"

"You didn't really think I talked like that, did you?" Kuno cut in.

She looks at us "So all this time…" she grew angry. "..All the boys, and the poetry…was all because of some stupid bet you made?"

I grinned sheepishly "Hehe…I suppose so."

"Ranma no baka!" she screamed and slammed me into orbit with her mallet.

Author's Note: Fine, I admit it, the thing with Kuno is just not plausible, but you know what? I have yet to read a fan fiction where Ranma and Kuno are buddies, and this was the easiest way to make it so. If you think about it, it would explain Kuno's behavior. But enough about that, send me your C&C and whatever, as always.

Update: Er, I just found out I accidentally posted chapter 3 instead of this, whoops, well here's the real one, it makes sense now!


	3. He Can Even Screw Up Lunch!

Michael Gutin

* * *

**An Entirely Different Ranma- Altraverse Ahoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**He Can Even Screw Up Lunch!**

* * *

I guess I kinda deserve that, I manage to think before hitting the ground, of course, I'm not about to admit that.

I get up and shout "What did you do that for you…" but right then the bell rang, cutting me off. I quickly ran into class.

As I was a new student, the teacher had me introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

I hear whispering about what happened before school, so I decided to put an end to them. "While I'm up here, yes I am an old friend of Kuno and yes he's been acting like an idiot because of a bet we made." I paused, "Which I won" I added smugly. "And that's all I'm gonna say about that." I finished.

The teacher pointed to a seat in the back of the room, next to Akane. I nodded and leapt into my seat. The class and teachers gaped at me, apparently, they'd never seen someone leap fifteen feet and land in a prefect sitting position, go figure.

The stares were becoming uncomfortable. So I spoke up, "Uh…Teach, shouldn't you stop staring at me and start…ya know…teaching?"

That got a laugh from the class, I that even Akane grinned, but only a little. The teacher looked a little embarrassed, and quickly launched into his lesson.

I just as quickly grew bored as the teacher droned on and on about god knows what. I turn to Akane and whisper "Is he always this boring?"

She shushed me, quite rudely, and as a matter of fact. So that's how she was going to be. I decided that getting both of us in trouble on my first day wasn't worth it, and reluctantly paid attention to the teacher until lunch.

Ah, lunch. My happiness quickly vanished. Damn, I forgot to bring a lunch, which meant I had to get some from the school. Remembering the old school I went to, I realized this would be tough. Luckily my time there had rendered me a master of Lunch-Fu, thank Ryoga for that. So I came to the lunch room and leaped into the fray.

It was easier to fight my way to the front then I had though. Much easier, almost as if they weren't expecting it. As if they never fought to the front, and instead waited patiently in line and…oh shit! I see the lunch lady glaring at me, and she points to the kids I…er…"knocked down".

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

I put my hand behind my face and give a nervous chuckle, before saying "Well you see…" I take a step back. "At my school…I, er, they…" I take another step back.

"Gotta go!" I exclaim before turning around and running away as fast as I can. I don't pay much attention to where I'm going, and of all the people to run into, I of course run into Akane. While she was holding her bento. In such a way that she dropped it. And it opened. And her food spilled out, quickly becoming inedible.

Why am I not surprised?

I stammer out an apology. She looks pissed, but calms down and says "It's okay we'll just go to the school store and you'll buy me a new lunch."

"The school store?" I chock out. "That's not a very…er, good idea."

She gets angry again "What do you mean, you're just trying to get out of paying for the food you ruined, aren't you?"

"N-No!" I shake my head vigorously. I reach into my pocked, pull out some money, and shove it into here hands. "Here…I just, stuff…gotta do…now, bye!"

I resume my mad dash away from the school store, leaving a thoroughly confused Akane in my wake.

I run into Kuno, who grins at me.

"Trouble with lunch, Saotome?"

"Er…yeah, how'd you know?"

He chuckled, "Things are a little different here in Furinkan."

"I noticed." I responded dryly.

Right then, the bell rang, symbolizing the end of lunch, and the start of the second half of school. I shake my head in disgust. What was I thinking, agreeing to go to school… I must have been out of my mind.

Author Notes: Lunch-Fu, admit it, it's brilliant, am I right? No? Well fine, laugh at my idea, see if I care. Runs into the corner and cries

Does anyone even read these author's notes? Or am I just writing to myself? The world shall never know.

C&C please. Peace out. (Did I really just type that?)


	4. And They Were Doing So Well Too

Michael Gutin

* * *

An Entirely Different Ranma- Altraverse Ahoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**And They Were Doing So Well Too**

* * *

I trudge wearily back to my classroom and sit down. Class begins, and before long something hits my arm. If was a note, and from Akane. Looks like she does want to talk after all. 

I read the note, which simples said 'Why where you so weird at lunch?'

I tossed her a response note, which just as simply said 'Who says I'm the strange one here?'

She glared at me, then turned her head away. That ended that particular conversation. Which was fine with me, I'd rather not talk about today's incident again…ever.

School was eventually over. Me and Akane walked home in silence. Getting bored of the silence, I say "Oh c'mon Akane, don't be that way."

Nothing. "Feh, fine, be that way, see if I care."

If she wanted to hold a grudge over something so stupid, let her, it's her loss. As we are walking I manage to get splashed with water, by some old lady who was cleaning the sidewalk, and I feel myself change.

"Oh, this is great." I mutter.

Akane smirked at me. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I say angrily.

Honestly, I hate this curse, it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me, and she thought it was funny.

"Figures a tomboy like you wouldn't have a single speck of compassion." I tell her.

That gets her angry again. She starts to chase me. I give her a red eye and stick my tongue out at her, "Biiiii!"

That gets here even madder and she chases me down the street. I dodge every time she swings at me, never letting her hit me, but still letting her get close enough so that she doesn't give up. Despite myself, I realize I'm having fun. Throwing in the occasional taunt to keep her motivated, I dodge my way to the park, slowly enough to tire her out. I jump in front of the fountain, as she lunges at me, I quickly jump up, and tap her head, lightly, but still enough to make here lose her balance and fall face-first into the fountain.

I put on the most innocent expression I could, and in a very girly voice say "Oh my! However did you get into that pond? Young ladies shouldn't be playing there you know."

She gave me another angry glare, but I could see her face soften slightly. She resumed chasing after me, but this time I could tell she was having just as much fun as I was.

Now, at this point, I had been having fun for perhaps a good five minutes. So, of course, the gods were bound to throw something at me. And they did.

"Ranma! Prepare to die!"

Heh, I was wondering when he'd show up again.

* * *

Authors Notes: Oh! Shortest chapter yet! Again! What the hell is my problem? Oh yeah, the thing is, this is as far as I have written ahead. You see, this entire story was written over the course of perhaps a week during my history class, so it's been in my notebook. And I was sick yesterday, and I thought 'Why the hell not? Lets put it all on the ol' So I did. And, this is as far as I had gotten. 

So yeah, that means I have think up more…things to happen. Oh, and don't assume that this is Ryoga that appeared. It might be, as I haven't decided yet, but keep in mind this is…Altraverse…ANYTHING could happen.

Gah! Why must I always ask for C&C, I've said it enough times. Plus you guys don't give a damn whether I want it or not, you'll give to me anyway.

One more thing, all the people who read this when I first posted it, I screwed up the chapters, and posted the third one twice instead of posting the second and third, so, if you haven't yet, go back and read it. It's brilliant! Brilliant I say!


	5. The Lost Boy And The Amazon?

Michael Gutin

* * *

**An Entirely Different Ranma- Altraverse Ahoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The Lost Boy…And the Amazon?**

**

* * *

**

I recognized the voice. I knew who it was, and what he had said only confirmed it. That's why I could only gape, because when I looked over, standing there was not one figure, but two.

I recognized the second figure as well. Shit. The gods aren't playing games this time. For next to Ryoga, there stood the only other person who wished my death, Shampoo.

"Ranma, because of you I've seen hell, prepare to die!" Ryoga screamed as he lunged at me.

"Ranma, you I kill!" Shampoo screamed just as loud as she too attacked me.

This was bad. I know I could take either one of them on alone, but both? And I had to get Akane away, I was sick of people getting caught in the insanity that was my life.

I did the only thing I could, I stalled "So…er, Ryoga, you're with Shampoo…how did that happen?"

Luckily, it seemed that Ryoga seemed willing to talk.

"Well Ranma, thanks to you running out on our fight, I wandered into an Amazon village."

Running out? I waited three days! I let it go for now, he never listens anyway, besides, I needed him to keep talking.

"While I was there, I got in a fight wish Shampoo, and won." He continued.

"Wait a second" I interrupt. "Doesn't that mean Shampoo should be trying to kill you?"

Ryoga smirked. "No Ranma, that's what happens if a GIRL beats Shampoo. If it's a guy she has to marry him."

That figures, I fight, I gain an assassin, and Ryoga gains a suitor. Not that I'd want Shampoo hanging all over me, but it would be better then all her murder attempts.

"So that's how it is Ryoga? You just met her and you're already…" I said, just to get him mad. After all, a mad opponent is sloppier, leaves more holes in their defense, and is a lot easier to manipulate.

Instead, Ryoga just grinned. "That's not going to work this time."

Things were just going from bad to worse. Then it hit me, how could I have missed it?

"Wait a sec, I'm a guy too! Tell her Ryoga."

"I don't see any other guys here Ranma."

Oh, so that's how that bastard was gonna be. Well fine.

I'm still by the fountain, so I cup some water in my hand and splash him.

"Bweeee!" he squealed.

"I don't see any guys here either Ryoga, just a dirty little pig!"

Akane, who had been silent the entire time, uttered something that I believe summed up this entire situation pretty well.

"What the hell…?"

Shampoo merely stared at Ryoga's pig form.

Realizing this was my chance, I grabbed Akane and ran as fast as I could.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"What do you think? We gotta get out of here!"

"Don't you mean YOU have to get out of here?"

"Good point!" I let of her and continued running.

"That's not what I meant!" she yelled.

"Too late now, see ya at home!" I called to her rapidly diminishing figure.

Now that she was out of this, I doubled back to where Ryoga and Shampoo where. If just the two of them were enough to beat Ranma Saotome, they were sadly mistaken. I would win, I always do.

* * *

Author's Notes: Gah! That's not fair, here I was patting myself on the back, because I have yet to read an RyXSh fan fic, but noooooooooo, I just HAD to find a fic that centered on RyXSh. Meh, it's not fair I tells ya, it's just not fair…

Oh well, hope you find this chapter as good as the rest…assuming you liked the other chapters, of course.


End file.
